The Producer
The Producer is a character and an antagonist in ''Hotline Miami''. He is an "adult" movie producer with ties to the Mafia, and the boss of Part One: Phone Calls, making him the first boss enemy the player will encounter in Hotline Miami. His playstyle sets the precedent for and introduces the player to the generic fat enemies to be encountered later on. The Producer is found at the end of Chapter 3, Decadence on the first floor after every other enemy has been killed. He can be seen beforehand in his room looking at a set of screens eating popcorn, presumably watching Jacket's murder spree through the security cameras scattered about the level, much like a slasher flick. A heavily sedated girl lies on his bed surrounded by cameras. The Producer's criminal activities are apparently unknown to the public; the newspaper found in Tension describes him merely as a "movie producer". Similarly, in the first issue of the digital comic, a news reporter states that Jacket is responsible for the death of a "famous movie producer". Strategy After Jacket clears out the first and second floor of the building, the Producer will leave his previously locked room and attempt to beat Jacket to death. The Producer will not take damage from anything except shotguns. Upon being hit by a shotgun blast, he will be knocked off his feet and lay on the ground stunned for a few seconds before continuing pursuit. Once the player has knocked the Producer off his feet for the third time, or if he runs up at him immediately after he has been knocked down the second time, the player performs a gruesome execution move on the Producer, gouging his eyes out with his thumbs. Should the player not execute him after knocking him down a second time, the Producer will not get up again, and will instead beg Jacket to spare his life. The player must kill him to finish the chapter. Trivia * The first issue of the Hotline Miami 2 digital comic gives his name as Wilson Fisker, a reference to comic book villain and Daredevil arch enemy Wilson Fisk, aka "The Kingpin." He physically resembles Wilson Fisk's portrayal in the 2003 Daredevil movie in physique. * His security TV monitors sprite is identical to the ones used in Assault by the police (on the third screen), which also has identical mounted security cameras on the walls. Both of these levels are then replicated in Rouven Blankenfeld's Midnight Animal in Hotline Miami 2 ''(specifically, Midnight Animal and Final Cut). * The Producer is the only enemy in the original [[Hotline Miami|''Hotline Miami]] that cannot be killed with bullets while there are guns available; the only other enemies in Hotline Miami that can't be killed with guns (Biker, The Panthers, The Bodyguard and The Father) are due to the fact that guns are not available when fighting against them. * The Producer can be seen wearing a bulletproof vest which gradually becomes dented with shotgun pellets when he's shot, somewhat accounting for his ability to sustain multiple direct shotgun blasts. * After the player shoots and kills the Producer, it's possible to return to the second floor. There is a small chance that the game will crash (the floor will disappear but the walls and props will still be there due to errors initializing a surface which has already been cleared). Gallery Producer1.png Producer2.png Producer3.png Producer4.png Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:Jacket's victim